Blood
by Vee851
Summary: Seeing as Iris is a vampire and vampires drink blood, she must have to drink blood at some point, right?


Disclaimer: Still don't own Rune Factory

Characters: Blanche and Raguna

Side-note: Still no specific place in the story line. Also, thanks to **Histrionic Juxtapositional Q, Ryuu, MrMissMrs Random, Piggachew, **and **Fairy of the Flames **for their reviews on **Sick**.

* * *

Sometimes the urge was too strong. Sometimes tomato juice just didn't cut it. For those times he was there for her. He was willing. And she loved him for it.

Raguna looked up at the moon through the window on Iris' ceiling. He was sitting on Iris' bed while she sat sideways in his lap drinking from his neck.

While it was slightly uncomfortable, he didn't mind. Shivering slightly he remembered the first time this had happened. It still creeped him out just thinking about it.

**_Flashback_**

* * *

Raguna walked up the steps of tower on his way to visit Iris. Upon reaching the top he saw Iris standing in the center of the room staring off with a faraway look in her eye. He decided that standing at a distance and getting her attention would be best, lest he approach her and be hit with her watering can.

"Iris...?" he called out tentatively. Iris then shook her head clearing away the daze. Glancing at Raguna at first with a look of fear in her eyes that quickly changed to a strange look of satisfaction that sent shivers down his spine.

She began to approach him, this time with a different look in her eyes. Raguna recognized it as something akin to lust. Getting the feeling that something bad was going to happen, he debated whether or not to stay still or back away.

Unfortunately for him Iris had already made that decision for him, "Oh Raguna," she cooed wrapping her arms around him, causing him to blush beet red, "You know," she said leaning closer to him, "You look cute when you blush like that," having still been moving closer to his face so was no further than an inch away from his face.

Raguna tried to prepare himself for what he thought was about to happen. What he didn't expect though was for her to dive straight for his neck and roughly bite into it. His eyes widened and he let out an audible gasp.

The first thing he did was try and wrap his head around what was happening, _'Okay, just calm down. This is perfectly normal. She's just drinking my blood,' _Raguna thought frantically, _'Oh, who am I trying to fool? This is anything, but normal.' _Taking a deep breath he wondered what he should do next.

_'Decisions, decisions. Okay, it seems that I've got two choices here, I can either try and get her off me, or I can just wait it out and see what happens,'_ after mulling it over in his head for a moment he decided that he would wait it out, _'It's not like it really hurts or anything. Plus it seems like she really needs this.'_

After about a minute or so, he started to feel very lightheaded. Realizing that he was going to pass out from blood loss when he began to see black at the edge of his vision. The last thing he could remember was Iris finally pulling back and releasing her grip on him followed by him crashing to the floor and Iris screaming his name frantically.

* * *

**_Flashback End_**

Next thing he had known he had woken up in Iris' bed while she was hysterical and in tears apologizing to him profusely. Not that he could blame her though, seeing as she thought that she had killed him. Needless to say that it never got that far out of hand again. It wasn't all bad though, the two had only grown closer over the seasons since then.

Having been lost in thought, Raguna had yet to notice that Iris had already stopped drinking his blood and instead had her head nestled in his chest.

Looking up at him she gently poked him in the arm to get his attention, "Whatcha thinking about Raguna?"

"Huh?" Raguna replied having been brought back to reality, "Oh, I was just thinking about the first time this happened."

Seeing that she was giving him a quizzical look Raguna clarified, "The first time you drank my blood."

Looking away Iris said, "Oh," letting out a dry laugh, "That was quite the ordeal wasn't it?"

Raguna just sighed wrapping his arms around her and pulling Iris closer, "Yeah, it was."

Feeling ashamed of herself she didn't meet his gaze, instead choosing to mumble, "I'm still really sorry about that..."

"But it brought us closer together, didn't it?" Raguna comforted her, tightening his arms around her a bit more, "Plus, everything turned out okay in the end."

"Yeah, I guess..." she trailed off, relaxing into Raguna's hold.

"And it's not like a little amount of blood loss is going to kill me."

At this Iris stiffened slightly, before loosening Raguna's hold on her enough to turn and glare at him, "A little blood loss?"

Either he didn't take notice of the glare or it it didn't faze him, "Eh, maybe it wasn't a little, but," he continued, beginning to get cocky, "To a strong man, such as myself, it may as well have been only a little. And since I'm such a strong man, I'll have no problem with defending you."

Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed some telltale signs that he should have stopped talking.

First was that Iris' eye began to twitch, soon followed by her reaching for her watering can. She swung aiming for the side of his head. Raguna would have been able to avoid it, had he been paying attention of course. Instead, the blow had no issue connecting with it's intended target with a nice thunk.

Naturally, the top half of Raguna's body slumped sideways on the bed, while Iris turned her head away, crossing her arms, watering can still in hand, and letting out a slight 'hmmph' before saying, "As you can see, I'm perfectly capable of defending myself. And even though you were acting full of yourself, it was still sweet, so thank you," she finished before gently patting Raguna's head, his body still unresponsive.

Taking notice of this she said, "Oh, it seems you've fallen asleep, though now that I think on it," she let out a small yawn, "I'm kinda tired myself, so I think I'll join you," she then set her watering can back down, proceeding to readjust Raguna's still unconscious body, so that he was laying on the bed properly, before laying down herself and snuggling into him. Soon after she fell into a blissful sleep, contrasting greatly with Raguna's forced one.

* * *

When questioned later about what happened to Raguna, Iris replied with a simple 'You fainted from blood loss and hit your head on the headboard.' Raguna, none the wiser, accepted this without question.

* * *

Well, it's long overdue, but it's finally finished.

Also, a response to **Piggachew's** review on **Sick** - It was Blanche, but I'm pretty sure it said that in the characters section at the beginning of the story. Regardless, thank you for your review and I am sorry for the confusion.

On a sidenote, if you have any questions feel free to leave it in a review or send me a PM about it and I'll try to answer it as soon as possible. Until next time.

Vee851


End file.
